Aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to electrical contacts in various applications, and more particularly to electrical contact assemblies that include a canted coil spring interface in a metal housing that is manufactured in a quick and cost-effective process.
Typical electrical contacts that use a canted coil spring generally have metal housings that are machined from metal rods or tubes. The manufacturing process of machining the housing from a rod or tube is both timely and costly, therefore the end product, which typically reflects the manufacturing cost, results in a relatively expensive unit.